One Change
by Maria C. Weasley
Summary: What if wasn't Anakin the only Skywalker? If did he also have a twin sister? If was she capable to prevent his fall to the dark side? The presence of a single person could change a whole story and show what could have happened if Anakin Skywalker has not became Darth Vader.
1. Prologue

**Obviously, everything belong to George Lucas.**

**PS: English is not my mother language so forgive me for any mistakes.**

_Long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

_Anakin Skywalker found that his great friend and mentor, Chancellor Palpatine, was the Sith Lord that the Jedi Council had been searching for years. Warned by the young man, Master Jedi Mace Windu and another three Jedi went to the Senate intended to stop the Chancellor, leaving Anakin on the Jedi Temple. _

_ However tempted by the dark side, Skywalker believes that his wife, Senator Padmé Amidala from Naboo, would die in the birth of their child and just the dark side knowledge could save her. Divided for his duties with the Order and his wish to save Padmé, Anakin chose to go after the Chancellor to find answers. _

_Already considering as certain his dominion over Anakin's mind, Palpatine and the dark side had disregarded one little detail in their planes of galactic domination. Shannon Skywalker, the twin sister of Anakin. _

Shannon was coming back from a mission in Kashyyyk, the Wookiee planet to where she had traveled along Master Yoda, aboard a Jedi cruiser with the clone squad that followed her in battle, when she felt a disturb in the Force. Actually, Yoda have sent her back to the capital planet earlier than expected because both of them had sense some threat for the Jedi happening in Coruscant. However, never any of the woman premonition had caused so much pain like the one she felt in that moment, so strong pain that made her faint.

In her forced unconsciousness, Shannon could see a future where the Jedi no longer existed and the galaxy was controlling for the Empire. Could see what her brother would became, one individual more machine than man, and the destiny that waited her friends. She could felt all the pain, suffer and fear from that dark future.

When she finally woken, saw that many clones surrounded her with worried faces, including Commander Rex, a great friend (maybe a little more than that if she was gonna be honest about her feelings) and a true mate in many battle along the Clone wars.

\- We have to arrive in the Senate, quickly! – She shout the order, getting up with difficult. Shannon knew that, to dream stop that future became reality, she couldn't waste time.

The clones, although still confused about what have happened with the General, didn't delay to obey her. Rex, however, held her arm before she could go to the bridge.

\- What's happening, Shannon? Firth you faint and now this order?

\- I had a vision, Rex. – She explained hesitant, mainly because had also seen what would happen to the clones. – Anakin is in danger.

She didn't need to supplement that the rest of the galaxy and themselves were also in danger, because Rex was already shouting orders for the clones move faster and, from time to time, throw a worried look in her direction. She hadn't had to deepen herself in explanation because he knew, as the rest of the clone squad, how deep was the connection between the Skywalker twins.

Nevertheless, Shannon's face was a mask without emotions, something that years of Jedi training had taught her, even that, deep inside, the worry with her brother and the galaxy was poisoning her. Luckily, in few minutes they have gotten out from the hyperspace and landed in the Senate platform.

\- Shannon, wait for us! – Rex shout seeing the woman start to run out the ship.

She obliged herself to stop and turned to the clone Commander, letting him, for the first time, saw all her emotions stamped in her big blue eyes.

\- I need to do this alone.

\- But…

\- Rex, I know it's difficult, but I need you trust me. – She cut him, knowing that she couldn't afford to have the clone turned against her in the crucial moment. – Contact Yoda and tell him that he must protect the Jedi immediately. I really hope that we won't need this measures, but I can't risk that we lost everything.

\- I hope see you again, General. – He answer, after all, he can't disobey a request from her.

\- I hope see you too, Commander, all of you. May the Force be with you. – She answer, forcing a smile, before start running again.

In a short time none of the clones could see her, even that her red hair always had made her an easy target to locate.

\- You heard the Genera! – Rex shout, realizing that they were still standing in the platform. – We have orders to fulfill, men.

Shannon, obviously, no longer could hear the clones movement. Her mind was far away, her legs, helped by the Force, made her run as never before in her life and her heart tighten with every step. A reminder that, in the moment, time was her biggest enemy.

When she arrived in the door of the Chancellor cabinet, she have hesitated for a brief moment, afraid that was already too late, however obliged herself to expunge every doubt from her mind and enter in the room.

Shannon had registered briefly the bodies of three Jedi close to the door, mas was on the other three figures that her eyes were focus. Anakin was holding tight his light saber in the direction of the window and the other two; ever from afar, she could see the confusion in her brother's blue eyes. Mace Windu was over the windowsill pointing, threateningly, his own saber in Chancellor Palpatine direction, who look like had olden hundreds years since the last time Shannon have seen him.

\- You can't let them kill me, Anakin. I am the only one who can save your wife. – He asked Anakin, who hold the light saber tighter. - Join me, and she will never die.

\- Anakin, don't listen him! We must and this once for all. – Mace warned the young Jedi, realizing that the dark side threaten take over Skywalker.

\- We can't do this. Is not the Jedi way. – He retorted, even that the real reason hadn't no connection with the Jedi code.

\- Anakin, Padmé will die if you trust Palpatine! – Shannon yelled, recovered from her initial shock with the scene, and three pairs of eyes turned surprised in her direction.

-Shannon?

\- Skywalker? – Mace asked simultaneously to Anakin, both followed by Palpatine.

\- You?

\- Honestly, don't you three have a better question? – She asked, hiding behind the sarcasm her real emotions. – What you think? That am I a Force specter?

\- What are you doing here? – Anakin was the first to question, have shortly forgotten about Mace and Palpatine.

\- I came to prevent you to make the biggest mistake of your life. – She answered removing a lock of her red hair from her face.

Friends and enemies look at her in shock; none of them truly understanding what was she doing there and how have she appeared so fast in Coruscant.

\- She lie! – Palpatine yelled, realizing that could lose his control over Anakin if didn't act fast. – You will lost everything if believe in this child.

\- Am I liar? – Shannon also yelled in disbelief. – I wasn't the one who lie for him along all doses years, hiding be a Lord Sith. Wasn't me who have just reveled his secret for the world. IT IS NOT ME, WHO WILL DISTROY HIM! You may think that I am only a kid, even its ironical because you are trying to use my twin brother, but I gonna protect my family, no matter what will cost.

\- Shannon, that the hell is going on here? – Mace asked in an attempt to understand what was really happening in front of him. He had gone there to destroy a Sith, but now he could see that there have been many more things behind it.

\- I need you to trust me, Master Windu. I know what I'm doing. – She requested without divert her eyes from Palpatine.

He nodded, after all, he had already seen her in action times enough to learned to trust in her judgment, even he couldn't say the same thing about her brother. Obviously, he didn't stop to threaten Palpatine with his light saber, but agreed in wait to kill the Chancellor and give some time to her, even it was not what he wished.

\- She don't believe in you, Anakin. Don't you see that she wish to you lose everything you love? – Palpatine argued ignoring Mace and his light saber. – You have already lost you mother because of her, don't you remember?

\- Your viper. – She murmured, realizing that Palpatine was trying to turn Anakin against her by remember that Shannon had not believed in her brother's dreams about their mother suffer as a true. – Anakin, I can prove what I say.

\- Just more lies.

Ignoring his provocations, she sited on the floor and started to whisper a chant in an old language. Palpatine have already realized that this action made her venerable and that he needed kill her soon if want to fulfill his planes. He could take care of Mace Windu easily, was just playing with the Jedi, made him believe that was winning; but Shannon still had a great influence in his new apprentice for him take risks.

It was in this moment that he saw the white light radiated by Shannon. A signal that has made the Lord Sith considered, for the first time, that he wasn't invincible.

He was right in fear her.

Since Shannon always had a too strong mind to be deluded by his promises of friendship, unlike her brother, Palpatine had not given himself the work to watch for her in the same way he did for Anakin. After all, just exist two Sith, a master and an apprentice, he didn't need Shannon if he already had Anakin. If he had watched her, maybe would have realized the reason why she resisted his manipulations and wouldn't have been surprised for the woman potential so many years later.

The truth was, Shannon had, since was a little girl, an ability that the Jedi call Pure Aura. People like her were so unconsciously good, to the point to naturally forget about themselves to protect others, and had one connection so intimate with the Living Force that could not be hit by the dark side unless they put themselves against dark powers voluntarily.

Yoda had suspected of the girl potential on the day that Qui-Gon brought the twins to the Temple, even that, because thought that was unwise train the boy and fear to split the twins, her training was refused in the beginning as well. However, his suspicions were confirmed when Dooku force lightning couldn't hurt her during their confrontation in the Battle of Geonosis. Since then, the Great Jedi Master has been training Shannon in secret, so her abilities didn't become a target, every time she came back to the Temple.

However, this ability was so extremely rare that was nothing more than a legend for most of people. Shannon, herself, has been the first person in millennia to born with the Pure Aura.

\- It is not possible! – Palpatine yelled, hate and astonishment clear in his voice, while he realized the true about her.

Continuing to ignore him, she proceeded with the chant while a sphere has started to form in front of her.

\- See what I saw, fell what I felt. – She said, returning to the conventional language on the galaxy.

This made the images of her last vision have started to be showed in the sphere, as if was a movie. All the destruction that Shannon had seen in her mind was now in front of the other three. Not that she had reveled everything, because some parts were too painful to relive, but was enough for they understand. Obviously, even the content she chose to show hurt her deeply, and yet she didn't allow any tear felt down her cheek, saving the Republic was more important than her personal feelings.

With the end of the images, the sphere disappeared, but she wasn't ready to envisage her brother and the horror that he felt for his own actions in that future.

\- Are you really going to believe in this girl? – Palpatine questioned with a dry laugh and both Shannon and Mace had to admire the Chancellor persistence to fulfill his goals.

\- This girl, Chancellor, is my sister and she would never lie to me. – Anakin defended her. Shannon's vision had shown him that the dark side was not the answer for his problems.

\- I used to think that you were more intelligent, Anakin. – He retorted with disdain while turned in Mace's direction.

\- No! – The twins screamed at the same time.

Both of them had realized what would be the next step of the Sith Lord, but Mace understood the young's warn seconds later, when the purple force lighting were already reaching him. He let himself distracted by Shannon's vision. The same one that had saved Anakin, had put the Jedi Master in danger and the young woman realized this.

The two Skywalker saw the attack hit the Jedi Master who, in the middle of the pain, lost his balance. Without stop to think, Shannon threw herself and, with difficult, could hold Mace, even he was hung outside the window.

\- You know that have just expose yourself to my power, don't you? – Palpatine questioned with a victorious smile. If he couldn't have an apprentice, at least would have the pleasure to kill everyone in that room, including her.

\- I'm not afraid of you. – She answered with determination shining in her blue eyes while she tried to find strength for bring Mace back to the "security" of the room.

\- You should have. - He spoke darkly, made the force lighting reached Shannon

Never before she had felt so intense pain as the one she experimented in the moment, but she didn't scream or talk. She could die, but she would never give Palpatine the delight of see her suffer, Shannon had much of the same pride and stubborn of Anakin.

She felt her vision become dark slowly and knew that were only a matter of time until her body couldn't resist any longer, however Shannon didn't let Mace go.

Then everything stopped.

"Was this what my mother felt when she die?" She thought depressed while felt that the weight in her hand disappeared. "It's seems that another person will need to take care of Ani, mom. You asked me to do this when we left you, but I can't any more. I'm so sorry."

Ironically, she didn't call her brother for the child nickname since their mother death, when in an outburst of anger Anakin had slaughtered the tuskens and let her unconscious for have tried to stop him. But, just like on that day, she had accepted the ideal of death, had been the death of her mother or her own.

However, in middle of emptiness, she started listening a voice that was by her side since she was a baby:

\- Shannon. – The voice called again with urgency and, for the relief of her owner, the woman's blue eyes started to open.

\- Anakin? – She asked as soon as she could identify that was laid with her head in her brother lap. – What happen?

\- I killed Palpatine so I could save you and Master Windu, than I pulled you into the room. Was for a narrow escape that you didn't let him fell. – Anakin explained pointing for the ex-Chancellor body with had a light saber cut in the chest. – He could have killed you, Shannon! Don't you know when the time to retreat is?

\- You taught me to never retreat. – Shannon retorted with a weak voice, but, despite the provocations, Anakin was to glad to get angry with her.

\- Good job, Skywalker's. – Mace told the twins while rose with difficulty. Palpatine attack injured him as well, but he knew that had suffered a smaller charge than her. – I need to contact Master Yoda and tell what happed here.

\- He must already be on the way. – Shannon warned. – I asked my clone squad to let him know about the situation before I came here.

\- You two must rest. – Mace spoke nodding, so she would knew that he understood, and started to leave the room with slow steps. – You have already made enough for a day, mainly you, Shannon. However, we have a lot to talk in the Council latter.

Shannon e Anakin looked at each other, both knowing that in the middle of that mess Mace had found about Padmé. Not that the Council haven't already had a suspicion about something happening between them, but without the possibility to spoke encrypted if wanted to save her brother, the Council ended receiving a confirmation.

\- I'm sorry, Ani. I didn't want them to discovered about you two.

\- You did what you needed to protect our family. I understand this and I'm sure that Padmé will understand too when discovery that you prevented me to transform the galaxy in a dictatorship. – He ensured her while caressed her red hair to calm her. For the first time in life was Anakin turn to take care of Shannon. – What matter is that both of us are alive. I swear that for a moment I really thought that I had lost you, Shan.

\- We are together Ani, always had and always will be. – She answered. Tears running down both of their faces.

Although they had grown up together; even when were saved from Tatooine by Qui-Gon to become Jedi; and during a long time had been each other confidant; in a way that Shannon was the only human witness of his wedding; they had become distant in the last years. Anakin's aggressiveness when fear the loss of his loved ones, as well as the Chancellor stratagems, had made him distrusted the Jedi and consequently Shannon. He had not trusted in his sister in the way he use to did and, deep inside, he resented the way she was recognize and respected among the Jedi.

However, hugging each other on the floor, they weren't any longer the great Jedi Knight Anakin and Shannon Skywalker. Weren't the Hero With no Fear and the Balance. The Chosen One and Pure Force, that must guide him among the paths of the prophecy.

They were, for the first time in many years, just the twins Ani and Shan, in the same way they have been when were children slaves in Tatooine and just had one another. The worries with future no longer mattered. They were alive and together once more, this was enough for both.

**I hope you had liked the chapter and Shannon. Once again I apologize for any mistake. **

**About the ability of Pure Aura, it was something that I invented and didn't exist in any Star Wars movie or expanded universe, so if you had any doubts fell free to ask. **


	2. Changing the Code

POV Shannon

\- Anakin! – Padmé yelled while started running in our direction as soon as she saw our speeders landed.

She hugged us tightened, or at least as tightened as her pregnancy allowed, and I couldn't ignore all the worries she was feeling. She was following closely by C-3PO, who had already started one of his famous discussions with R2, something that could have annoyed me in another day, but in that one gave me a pleasurable sensation of familiarity that I had almost lost.

\- Thanks havens, you are both fine. - She said with relieved, after had kissed Anakin, as if she was trying to be sure that he was real. – I passed all the afternoon with a terrible filling. Just like something awful was about to happen.

Her statement had made Anakin and I looked at each other, Padmé was not a Jedi, however, never a premonition has been more accurate than hers. The only problem was how we could tell her the truth without hurting her feelings.

\- Actually, you must know something. – I, finally, had created courage to start talking, even that I was extremely embarrassed. I had saved their lives and destroyed them at the same time, congratulation me.

\- What happened? – She asked returning to worried herself while tried to analyses our expressions.

We have guided her until the sofa, before started to tell the story and, honestly, I couldn't say if I was trying to support Anakin or if was the contrary. What I know is that, in the end, I couldn't look at neither of them and felt that my brother was also uncomfortable.

\- I'm so sorry. – I whispered, at last, keeping my face hid behind my hands.

\- Are you sorry? Shannon, you saved the whole galaxy and me from Sidious! – Anakin shouted, shaking me. – If someone must ask for apologize is me. I trusted him more than on my friends and my own sister, something that almost destroyed everything we always fought for, everything in what we believed.

\- And still, I was the one who reveled your secret, despite my promise.

\- I swore to protect the Republic and I almost joined the dark side to destroy it. I would become a monster and lost everyone that I love, despite my own promises to protected them.

\- Shannon, we both know that, sooner or later, they would find out the truth, mainly because of the baby. – Padmé spoke while held Anakin's and mine hand. – Shan, I could only thank you for everything that you did for my family, our family. None of you is guilty for what happened, Palpatine manipulated us all for years and none of us was able to realize this.

\- I'm going to help you two to solve this mess with the Council, despite what the Code says, there is nothing wrong in your love.

Anakin smiled in my direction with a comradeship that I feared had lost forever. Apparently, his confrontation with the dark side had restored what had better exist in my brother. However, before we could came with an action plan, we heard knocks on the door.

\- I think I should answer. – Padmé spoke, after a few more knocks.

Few hours ago, Anakin and I would have hide ourselves, so no one would realize our presence in the Senator apartment in such an hour, but now we didn't have any more reasons to still pretending. Even because we knew that just a Jedi or Senate member who visited her with frequency would arrive without be announced by the guards, and I had no doubts of with option was the correct.

Even so, I was surprised that have been Master Windu waiting on the other side of the door. Obviously, his gaze changed between Padmé and Anakin, briefly passing by me, and focus again on Padmé whose belly couldn't be ignored once you looked carefully. If, by any chances, there was still a doubt, it have disappeared in that exactly moment.

\- The Council made an extraordinary meeting and want to talk with you two, Skywalker, but with all due respect, Senator, it seems that subject also involves you. – He said in a serious way, but, strangely, he didn't seem as upset as I would imagine. Considering that, Master Windu never was an enthusiastic about my brother behavior and had a truly love for the rules, I was expecting a worse reception.

Since they didn't have to hide the true any longer, Anakin and Padmé walked holding hands when we have entered the Jedi Temple, but I stayed behind so I could walk beside Master Windu.

\- I had to tell everything that happened on the Chancellor cabinet. – He informed me with a small vestige of guilt in his voice. – Whether he had defeated the Lord Sith or not, Anakin still broke the Jedi Code and I couldn't ignore this.

\- I know, Master Windu, I just don't understand why you are feeling guilt. You were against our training since the beginning and never hid that you didn't appreciate the way that Anakin and I deal with some situations.

\- The future of you two was never clear and, you must confess that, many times, both of you were inconsequent and let your emotions guide you, Shannon. However, you two have the heart in the right place, despite the temptations, and are excellent Jedi Knight. – He explained to me, but I could felt that existed more behind this, so I waited until he decide to continue. – I promised Anakin that he would win my gratitude if he was right about Palpatine and, as you knew, he was. In your case, let's say that your actions Shannon, controversial or not, deserve the respect of this Order.

\- Do this meaning that we are going to have a chance to argue?

\- You could have acted against the Code when didn't tell us about your brother and the Senator, however, technically, you never broke the Code. Besides, you are a Master now, the Council may refuse to listen Anakin, but they have to listen you.

\- Wait, I am not a Master. Don't you remember that I refused the position before travel to Kashyyyk with Yoda?

That seems to have happened a life time ago, no a couple of days, but I could clearly remember have been called by the Council and, for everyone shock, had refused the position because didn't think of myself as someone prepared for this responsibility. Said that the other Master couldn't understand my choice wasn't enough, but for someone that had been born as slave and lived meres 24 years, I didn't believed that I could handle such expectative as the role demanded. I didn't want a position for with I couldn't do justice, and apparently, only Yoda could saw this.

Ironical, if considered that he suggested my presence on the Council without be a Master for made me felt better, and the same thing happened to Anakin before his presence on the Council be imposed by Palpatine. One strategy that, I could see now, was create to reduce my brother's trust in the Jedi. Anakin had been furious and insulted by the situation, while I had asked to be in that condition.

\- Shannon, we respected your initial wish, but don't be naïve. After what happened today, the Council already decided, you agreed with us or not, and you have already been consecrated Master Skywalker.

\- I am not ready, today should have shown exactly this! I went against the Code to protect my brother. How could you think that I am someone the people must look for guidance?

\- For what I remember from your history, people have come to you in search for guidance since you were six.

I knew very well that he was referring to the Project, which I created when still lived on Tatooine. – Yes, the name of the project is Project. Stupid I know, but, hey, I was only six, ok? – One project created in an attempt to make the slave's lives a little better, distracting them of the depression and condition of their lives. It was no big deal, but a little help in without rules world of the Hutt, a way to made them feel better despite what they have been passing. When I came to the capital planet, I left the Project in charge of nine members who had helped me founded it and, for my happiness, I had discovered years later that, despite the Hutt disapproval, the Project still exist and my friends were able to buy their freedom.

\- Trust in us, Shannon, you deserve to be a Jedi Master.

\- Thank you by the confidence. – I, finally, answered, knowing that they wouldn't let me refuse a second time.

\- I'm going to leave you three alone for a few minutes. – Master Windu warned us before enter in the Council room.

\- What is going to happen now? – Padmé asked, assuming her political side to deal with the situation without freak out.

\- Probably, I will be expel from the Order, as we always feared to happen. – Anakin answered with shrug, but I could see how sad he really was. – No matter what happen, I chose you, Padmé, and I don't regret a bit.

\- Don't give up yet, maybe we still have a chance… - I started, hesitant about his reaction. – Master Windu has just informed me that was consecrate a Master by the Council.

\- Congratulations! When did this happen? – Anakin asked me with enthusiasm, contradicting all my expectative and worries; because it was the complete opposite of would have been his reactions some hours ago.

I knew that he would have resented me, we were twins and both had a great connection with the Force, he wouldn't accepted that the Council chose me instead of him. In a certain way, I would say that Anakin was better than I; his pilot abilities, lightsaber and Force handle overcame my own, but, in other hand, I also knew that I was never as susceptible to angry as him. Apparently, this made a big difference.

\- They offered me the position before I went to Kashyyyk…

\- So, I was right, you had another reason to be on the Council that day.

\- I didn't lie to you, if is what you are thinking, I was on the Council in the same condition as you, with means, without be a Master. – I retorted immediately, before his old resentment could appear. – I refused the position, so they gave me that option. I felt that I wasn't ready for this.

\- Are you crazy, Shannon? Do you refuse a position on the Council?

\- This was pretty much every one reaction when I answered this, but I suggest that, by now, you stop question my mental health. As I said, this now give us a chance, but we don't much time.

\- I'm not gonna let you lose everything because of me, Shan. I chose break the Code, you don't deserve pay for this too.

\- We were in this together since the beginning. – I retorted, looking at him in a firm way so he would be sure that I was serious. – I will not giving up before I have done everything in my power so you could stay in the Order.

\- What do you mean by that? – Padmé asked confuse. – I know that, since you are now a master, you can speak for us, but I don't understand…

\- Remember when we used to joke that Shannon could be a politician if she wasn't already a Jedi? Well, happens that it is more than a joke. – Anakin explained. He had already realized what I wanted to do. – She is going to try convince the Council, just like what you do in the Senate, aren't you Shannon?

\- Let's gonna find out if I am as good as you always thought. – I answered, forcing a smile, before open the door. – May the Force be with us.

I had just entered the room, when I realized that many of the Jedi Masters had already returned in the hours that followed the incident with Palpatine, among them where Obi-Wan and Yoda, what I was grateful for. Automatically, I bowed myself before them, just like Anakin and Padmé did, but I could felt the fear that my brother and sister-in-law tried to hide.

\- Master Skywalker, your seat you must take, so the meeting start we can.

Obeying Yoda's order, I seated in the chair beside Obi-Wan's, but I could see that he was hurt because we had hid the true from him for all those years.

\- I listened that Anakin and you saved all the Jedi. – He started in a way that only I could hear him. – And that he is married to Padmé.

\- They have been married for four years. – I answered with honesty, in a hope that this could help in something.

\- Why you never told me? Obviously, I suspected, but…

\- We didn't want to involve you in this mess. Didn't want that you need to choose between be loyal to us or to the Council.

\- You two are like brother and sister to me, I would have never betrayed you.

\- I know, but you must understand…

\- I understand! Hurt me saying this, but I understand why you ended doing this. – He cut me and I felt as if half of the weight that I was holding had been remove of my shoulders. Of course he was still hurt, but would forgive us and that was enough for me. – I'm glad that you two are all right. When Yoda told me about Palpatine, I feared the worse.

\- When this all over, I will tell you that nothing that you imagined were close to what might have truly happened.

-Skywalker. – Master Windu called and I need a few seconds to realize that he wasn't speaking with me. – We received information that you broke the Jedi Code, deliberately. Is it true?

\- Yes. – Anakin answered with simplicity, at this point, deny would only make things get worse.

\- So you did know that you couldn't build emotional connections or a family, because it would affect you impartially and your competence as a member of this Order.

\- Yes. – Anakin answered with resolution but I wasn't the only one that saw his real hand tightened Padmé's.

\- I require the Council permission to pronounce. – I spoke while standing and saw Obi-Wan sent me a half smile. He knew that I would never stop trying to help Anakin.

\- You are a member of this Council now, you don't need our permission to speak. – Master Plo Koon explained to me.

\- I know, but, probably, me speech will be against what someone would expect from a Master of this Council. So, because of this, I ask your permission.

\- Our permission you have, Shannon. Continue you must.

\- As everyone know, I was taught in the Jedi way and I know them well, in the same way that recognize the mantra "There is no passion, there is serenity" and the reasons for its existence. However, even we can't privilege the "I", and with this I meant to say the ones that we care about, about the mission, I would like that you all answered, with honesty, how many times we could applied this rule in practice. – I started after a long sigh. This would probably be the most important speech in my whole life. – I don't mean to say the Code is wrong or that I judge myself wiser that it and thousands of Jedi the had followed the Code. However, how many of us never felt in love and considered, for long time, if ignoring this love and remain in the Order was worth?

I looked around, ready to face the worse scenario, where all of them would admit had never felt this temptation. – Something that would ruin any chance that I had to make my argumentation work. - So I was surprise when none of them manifested against me, not even Yoda or Master Windu, quite the contrary, they look almost excited that I continued.

\- How many of us have already compromise a mission so we could help someone that we love, be this person a lover, friend, master or apprentice? How many of us were obliged to suppress a pure felling as love or made him grow in secret?

In both questions, most of the Council hands raised in the air as a signal of their agreement with me and I almost lost my ability to speak. I expected resistance, but realized that they wouldn't hid the truth.

\- In the past this attachment rule didn't exist, the holocrons show us that many of old Jedi had children, and I don't deny that had had existed a very good reason for the creation of this specific rule. I even believe that it used to work, but the times have changed. The best in the Jedi are not our ability to understand the wishes of the Force or our mastery with the lightsabers, but that we are beings as the ones we must protect. – I continued gaining confidence as no one have tried to interrupt me. – Our love may make us, sometimes, negligent some of our duty, however it is the very same reason that motivate us to seek for peace and justice. Because we fight for them, so they can live in a better galaxy.

For a moment I hesitated, my next step could give us the victory or the complete defeat. Still, it's seemed the only way to prove my point, even that I hated put myself as the center of the attention, normally I would left this spot for Anakin.

\- I am certain that everyone here had been already inform of who Palpatine truly was and about what happened tonight. You may also know the I was there and, as I already heard, I "saved" the Jedi, but what you don't know is that the only reason for I had the vision, that allowed all of this, was because I have a deep attachment with my brother. An attachment that was never saw with good eyes because of what the Code says.

\- Maybe, Shannon. However, why was your vision necessary? – Some Master asked me, I preferred not register who was. Considering the reason to why we were call by the Council, I was already expecting some kind of diffidence.

\- For the same reason that Yoda always warned us. We were manipulated by Palpatine, all of us; he used our fears to blind us! This leads to angry, that leads to hate and to the dark side of the Force. Fear of lost our loved ones; fear of be caught. Angry for a pure feeling, that in theory would be a manifestation of the Force, must remain hid; angry for cannot tell the true to no one. Hate for the Jedi and their rules, and consequently, the victory of the dark side about someone's will.

\- Wait a moment, Shannon; do you really believe that we could have avoided all of this since the beginning? – Obi-Wan asked me confused and I allowed myself a smile. I was hoping that someone would ask this question.

\- If do I think that we would have discovered Darth Sidious identity? No, I do not. However, according to logic, if the Jedi fear that our loved ones could be use as a weapon, would be easier resist to the dark side temptations if we were allow to share this worries with our friends and count with their guidance. How can we do this if we are forbidden to create attachment? When we are forced to keep secret, it's inevitable that, sooner or later, someone view the dark side as the only possible solution. – I explained patiently. – Since we are Younglings, we have been teach that we should love all the beings in the galaxy and at the same time, denied us to express this love. Call me hypocrite if you want, but it doesn't make any sense.

A scary silence filled the room when I finished talk and returned to my seat. I feared that I had went too far and, obviously, couldn't be sure if I even had convinced anyone, but, considering Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan's shocked expression, I knew my speech wasn't a complete disaster.

\- Right Shannon is. – Yoda declared at last, and, even with all my relief, I saw the little playful smile in his face. With surprise, I realized that he was already expecting for this. – Rethink the Code we must.

\- What? – Some of the older Masters asked in astonishment. I don't think that anyone, including me, had expected the Great Master Yoda would stay by my side.

\- What are your proposal, Master Skywalker? – Master Windu asked me, which caused even more surprise. As I had already commented, Master Windu was known by his love to the Code.

\- Most of you will accuse me to be doing this just because of my brother, which wouldn't be a complete lie. – I started, feeling my stomach twist, even that my little joke purchase some laughter. One thing was speak about a need for changes, another very different was propose this changes. – In my opinion, I don't see any good in oblige the Jedi remain without feelings or a family. We may be one with the Force, with give us great responsibility, but above all things, we are living beings. So forgive me if I don't believe the Force would deprive us of one of our innate characteristic.

\- So your proposal is to eradicate the rule from the Jedi Code?

\- Yes, Master Windu, it is what I believe be the right thing to do.

\- Vote this proposal we must. Those in favor?

\- I. – I was the first to pronounce. Something comprehensible, considering that I was the author of the proposal.

Obi-Wan followed me, not just because he knew the pain of be kept apart of a love but also because he wanted to show his support to Anakin and I. One by one, the Jedi voted in favor of my proposal, I can't say all of them, because some had lived so much time with the rule that didn't accept any change, but must of them vote with me. And, again, I was surprised with Yoda and Master Windu's support.

\- Appear that reformulate the Code we should.

\- You must thank your sister, Anakin. – Master Windu spoke turning to my brother, which, as Padmé, still had a shocked expression. I understood them, we never would imagine that could be so easy. – Thanks to her, your acts will not make you be expelled by Jedi Order.

After this, the mood on the meeting changed completely. We were finally able to celebrate the end of a war that almost destroyed us forever and, of course, my family and I had even more reason to celebrate. I must say that, for the first time, I saw the Council behave with informality; many Masters went to enquire Padmé about her pregnancy, after all, my sister-in-law helped the Jedi Order many times before, and other had already left in a hurry that seemed to me as try to indemnify the waste time with the old rule.

\- I want to have a sister like you. – Obi-Wan joked approaching me with Yoda and Master Windu.

\- Well, Anakin wasn't, exactly, the only person who end up winning something with my effort, was he Obi-Wan? – I retorted, wcich made my old Master blush.

\- Shannon, is there any romantic case on this Temple that you don't know? – Master Windu asked me and I marveled that he made a joke. Definitely, near-death experience could change a person.

\- Master Windu, I don't know what you think about me, but I am not a gossip person, just happen that I know somethings that happen here. By the way, I was extremely surprise that you two supported me.

\- You don't know half of the story, Skywalker.

\- Ok, I think now I should be afraid. – I joked, making the other three laugh.

\- What we will do with the young ones we need.

\- Give them some time before come back to work, Yoda, just the Force knows that we deserve some moments of joy after this war without purpose. – I commented looking around, for an atmosphere that in years didn't seem as relax as now. – As I say, we are not different from the other beings in the galaxy. We have feelings and emotions, just like them, in other way we wouldn't be more them droides. Let them have fun for a while.

\- However, you do have an idea in mind, don't you? – Obi-Wan questioned me.

\- Well, considering that I grew up with my mother, I will always defend that, even the Jedi, have the right of a family. We didn't born from nothing and the history of our ancestors make us who we are today. For me, children whose parents live in Coruscant should live with them and the ones that came from another planet should return home at least once a month. – I started with a scheme already forming in my mind. - Besides maintain the familiar relations, we would also contribute for them know their own culture and world, a knowledge that would be exchanged between the children on the Temple. This would give them a better understanding about the different species that exist in the galaxy. We would be more them Peace Keepers; we would understand deeply what we must protect.

\- Curious it is.

\- What?

\- I agree with Yoda, you speak with a passion that I have never seen in any other Jedi before. – Master Windu explained after change a look with Yoda. – Maybe the Order was really needing someone like you to realize that we were becoming obsolete.

\- I am just a girl, not a savior.

\- This is what make you different. – Obi-Wan concluded and was my turn to blush.

\- And the old ones? The Jedi that were already taking from their families?

\- I assume that we must tell them the truth; if they want, will have the right to search their families. Honestly, what the Jedi truly need are learn to work with free will, not controlled by rules. As I say, we are not droids; we don't react to situations in the same way. –I explained shrugging before turned to Obi-Wan. Actually, I was relieved that they had returned talking about work. – Change the subject; I didn't have the chance to ask before, but if you are here… Is this means that we are finally free from the coward of Grievous?

\- It wasn't easy, but yes. At last, he is death.

\- So, is this war officially over?

\- In practical terms, not yet, but is just a matter of time. The Separatist lost both of their leaders and without he Chancellor, the Senate don't have any other excuse to extend this war. I imagine that in a few weeks this war will be conclude for good.

\- And then, what are going to happen with the clones? Will they return to Kamino?

\- No, part of the Republic army they are. – Yoda corrected me. – In times of peace, a normal life they will have, like the other solder. If a new war start, convene they will.

\- Are you relieved, Shannon?

\- Obi-Wan go find Satine or something to do and leave me alone.

\- Masters, if you excuse me. – Obi-Wan asked, clearly accepting me answer as a suggestion.

\- You change all the Jedi's lives. – Master Windu commented once Obi-Wan move away for us.

\- For better, I hope. – I murmured, bowing my head in a sign of goodbye. – If you excuse me, I gonna help my brother and Padmé to return home before have some hours of sleep. In fact, I didn't remember the last time I slept.

They don't oppose, kind the contrary, they almost commanded me to sleep, and Anakin was more than happy to use my excuse to leave. We both were physical and emotionally exhausted. However, was just after Anakin's speeder departure that we dare to talk.

\- I can believe you actually succeeded in convince them.

\- Honestly, neither am I, Ani. – I commented, letting the realization of what I did reach me. – I didn't try to convince anyone in a speech bases since I try to made the Hutt agreed with the Project, and you know very well how that ended.

\- You are a born diplomat. – Padmé argued. – The Senate lost a valuable member to the Jedi Order.

\- I feel honor, but I could never did the same as you. My place is with the Jedi, not with politicians.

\- Jedi or politician, you are the best sister someone could have. I'm sorry that I ever doubt you and your loyalty.

That night, I lay down with a smile in my face; I had achieve what I propose to myself and more. I could have my family, and so would my friends, and I had a feeling that Anakin wouldn't have any more nightmare. I had become a Jedi Master and the Council requested my opinion.

Once it dawn, I would contact Rex and we, finally, would be allow to give a chance to our hearts.

I had never been so happy. In the morning, the future looked dark. The beginning of a dark and fear's era, but now… Now I could only see light ahead. The Force may had strange ways to act, but in the end, it always conquer its purpose.

**Obviously, in this story Duchess Satine is alive, different of what happened in the cartoon Clone Wars. Also Ahsoka would have left the Order and is finishing her training with Anakin. **

**Again, I'm sorry for any mistake and hope that you had liked the chapter.**


	3. The calm after the storm part 1

**Once again, nothing belongs to me, but to George Lucas and Disney. **

POV Shannon Skywalker

\- We would think that, after Grievous' death and the revelation of Palpatine's true intentions, the Senate would have tried to reorganize itself and would have finished, once and for all, this damn war. – I complained in one of my meetings with Yoda, Mace and Obi-Wan

Since the incident that changed the Code and made me a Jedi Master two weeks ago, I had been convoked for many of these private meetings, despite all my protests that would have been better call a more experience Jedi. A situation that, probably, would have created an insurmountable abysm between my brother and I, but that now seems to fill him with proud.

\- We knew from the beginning that would still exist some conflict focus and, honestly, is not that surprise that the Senate don't want to start a dialog with the Separatists. They are not anxious to admit that they pass all those years as a puppet in Sith Lord hands. – Mace answered me with a tired expression. – No matter how frustrating this is for the rest of us, Shannon.

\- And you say you don't know why I dislike politicians. They are capable of complicate the most simple situations. – Obi-Wan argued.

\- What about Satine? As far as I know, she is a politician. – I tease, what made him blush.

\- Who will be the new Chancellor, worrying also is. – Yoda remembered, trying to return the original discussion, but I could see that he was hiding a smile. – A decision the Senate has not made yet.

\- Depending of the proposed name, we could expect a calmer negotiation with the Separatists and a restore for the Republic integrity. If we, at least, knew with names the Separatists are willing to accept.

\- Well, we had kind of a contact inside the Separatists, but since the murder of Mina Bonteri it became harder to get information. Perhaps I could ask Ahsoka to talk with Lux and see if he can get us some information, even that he walked way from politics after his mother's death. – I suggested. – At least, it's better than nothing.

\- Speaking of contacts, I heard that Senator Amidala's name is being considered for the Chancellor position.

\- Padmé will not accept, not with the babies just about to be born. – I answered, relieved that I no longer had to hide information about my sister-in-law. – Besides, she never wanted any high post after she finished her mandate as Queen, and considering that Palpatine was also born in Naboo, I think is really better that she stay as just a Senator.

\- Babies? – Mace and Obi-Wan asked at the same time.

\- Really? Was that the only thing that you two registered of what I say? Yes, she is pregnant with twins, with it is not a surprise considering the history of my family.

\- But, I thought they didn't want to now before the birth.

\- They don't know, but I feel that they are going to be twins, just like Anakin and I. – I answered uncomfortable.

I knew that they weren't very confident in my prediction, with is funny because they were supposed to feel this through the Force, but I was not anxious to explain that I also know that they are twins because I saw them in my vision of what could have happened with the galaxy. They will discover that I am right, anyway, so I remained silence.

\- Right Shannon is, calmly Senator Amidala nomination accept will not. – Yoda warned, once again bring us back to the discussion subject, but he threw me a quick smile so I would know that he also agreed about the twins. – A pity it is, but maybe another Delegation member be chose could.

The Delegation of 2000 which Yoda was referring, was a group of Senators, which my pregnant sister-in-law was among, that came together in a try to stop the continuous use of Chancellor's emergent powers, fearing that this could bring the end of the Republic. And I must say that they were completely right, even that their speech sounded like as a Separatist one, according to some people.

This same small group was the one that stay beside the Jedi after Palpatine's fall and was trying to repair the damages caused by the Sith Lord in a fragile Senate.

\- I say that our best options are Senator Organa and Senator Montha, both have a long history in politics, which should calm the nerves, and don't have that unstoppable wish for power, with is so common in politicians. – I pondered. – Personally, I prefer to work with Senator Organa, but since Jedi don't have voice in the Senate…

\- Actually, they requested our opinion on the matter yesterday afternoon. – Mace corrected me. – I don't think that they will listen us, but, since we were invited, perhaps we have a chance with a convincing representative.

\- I sure that any of the Jedi Diplomat will do a marvelous job.

\- You know very well that we don't want any of them as a representative of the Order on the Senate at this moment, Shannon.

\- Don't start, I am not a politician or a Jedi Diplomat, Obi-Wan. – I retorted facing my old master. – There is a reason to why I was always sent to our most aggressive missions.

\- Just because the war. – He argued. – You forgot that I trained you, Shannon, and we both know that you would never follow the path of a Jedi Guardian if not for the war. You were born to be a Consular.

\- Obi-Wan is right, it was never a secret that you preferred words to fights. – Mace agreed. – You may not have a formal training in this path yet, but you could pass as a Diplomat or an Ambassador Jedi easily.

\- And remember that you convinced the Counsel to change the code you must.

\- Shannon, nobody jokes that you could have been a politician for nothing.

\- I hate when you do this plot against me. But let's remember that were you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who won the nickname Negotiator during the Clone Wars, not me, and, for Force's sake, Master Yoda, you are the best diplomat that I ever knew. So, please, why you want me on this?

\- It's true, but you have forgotten that if Anakin were known as the "Hero with no fear" and I as "The Negotiator", you received the nickname of "Balance". Shannon, let's be honest, you have the patient to work with politics that lack's on Anakin and the flexibility regarding the rules that I don't have.

\- Too old for this I am, Shannon.

\- You are not gonna let me leave until I agree with this, aren't you? – I grumbled, knowing that I have lost the discussion. – Honestly, I think you end winning me because of tiredness every single time. How long I will gonna have to stay on the Senate?

\- One week. The Order representation on the Senate a onetime thing is. – Yoda guarantied me. – And talk to Padawan Tano about the Bonteri boy you must.

\- Yes, Master. – I answered, bowing my head. – I see you in the Council's meeting tonight.

\- Tell Anakin that I going to try see him later. – Obi-Wan asked me, knowing that I was going to meet my brother and Padmé for lunch.

It's true that the Order had agreed in keep our Code change decision outside the public knowledge until the situation on the Senate was adjusted, but we were already authorize to share the information with some people, which made our lives a lot easier. In my brother specific case, that means the whole Jedi Order knew and Bail Organa, who have been helping Padmé to hide her pregnancy even before discovery all the true about the father. We were also authorize to tell Padmé's family, but with all the mess on the Senate, my sister-in-law was not thrilled to reveal for her parents that she had been hiding not only a married but also a pregnancy.

Anyway, it was refreshing not have to lie for my friends about where I was going.

\- Sure. – I answer Obi-Wan, before left the room.

POV Third Person

\- Are we going to have to handle her refuse every time that we offer her some position? – Mace asked after been sure that the redhead were faraway.

\- Yes. – Obi-Wan answered with a laugh. – She didn't do on purpose, it's just Shannon's way of being. Have been this way since she was my padawan.

\- Because of this respect her we do.

\- Well, if you excuse me, Masters, I promise help with the Younglings class today. – Obi-Wan said, also leaving the room after receive the older masters approval.

\- Despise all this political mess; I'm relieved that I don't feel any disturbance in the Force. – Mace commented once they were alone. – Have been a long time since the last time that this happens.

\- True it is. – Yoda agreed, however he was not truly paying attention, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other master.

\- Are you worried with the changes inside the Order? – He asked, interpreting Yoda's behavior wrongly.

\- No, our ally the Force is. And powerful ally it is, but the Jedi in decline were. Without the Skywalker's, the Sith Lord recognize we would not. A lot we miss lately. – Yoda answered immediately. – Arrogant in our abilities we became, blind to what happened with the Order. Yes, blind. Skywalker challenged us when he broke the rules, but Shannon right was, the rules no longer work.

\- She has courage, this we must admit, there isn't many who would risk criticize a millennial method, even if have seen its failures. Even less would have the capacity to prove their arguments.

\- Her for her brother your salvation was. – Yoda remembered. – Something that the Code accept would not. Shannon doesn't care for tradition, she never did, only with what is right worried she. Show us this characteristic she already had.

Mace didn't need to ask about what Yoda were talking about, he still remember his own surprise when they discovered that the child had created a resistance against slavery on Tatooine. She had created a Project that provided relief and an escape for terrible reality of that people, years before she became part of the Jedi Order. The same woman who loved her brother so deeply that dared to risk her position on the Council to help him, was the little girl that ignored her own slavery to think in ways to help those who were in the same or worse situation.

Shannon, because of her condition of Pure Aura or not, have proved that it was possible to be selfless and maintain emotional bonds at the same time. She had proved that providing a normal life, without all the mysticism and isolation that had surrounded the idea of the Jedi, it was possible achieve a deeper understanding of the Force.

\- So, what is worrying you?

\- Shannon. – Yoda answered with simplicity before realize Mace's confusion. – Haunted by what she saw she is. Anakin also, but she saw the future more deeply than he has.

\- I was there when she showed her vision and I agree that she didn't reveled everything. – Mace commented, even that he would prefer to forgot that night. – Anyone would be affected by a vision like that, mainly someone without the proper training. You are not thinking that…

\- No, the Dark Side is not a danger for her. – Yoda tranquilized him. – Afraid that she will be haunted by the ghost of this vision I am. To protect us from this burden, share what she saw she will not.

\- Maybe, with time, she will tell you. Shannon knows that you, just like her, is familiar with the burden of knowing the future. – Mace pondered hopeful. – However, I don't think that she is the kind of person who will be knocked down by this weight.

\- Paying a lot of attention on her you are. Liked her you do, Master Windu? – Yoda asked with a chuckle, showing a sense of humor that most part of the galaxy ignored.

\- We all like her, Yoda. Shannon Skywalker is exceptional Jedi, even if her abilities are inferior to Anakin's, and she humble. – He tried to disguise despite knowing that his friend would sense the true thru the Force. – It's not hard became fond of her.

\- Talking about this I am not.

The famous Masters Jedi had become close friends over the years, united by the necessity of show an example for the others members of the Order, they became confidants about their doubts and insecurity. However, Mace was still too attached on the rules in which he was raised to confess this secret to Yoda.

Deep inside, Mace couldn't help wondering since when the Grand Master Jedi knew about his growing feeling for the redhead Jedi. A feeling that he tried very hard to ignore.

\- Mace?

\- Why you want the answer to something that you already know? Yes, I like her in a way that goes beyond fraternal love or camaraderie, Yoda. I know I shouldn't, considering not only the old rules, but the fact that I'm over 30 years older than her. I can't explain how it happened, I just think that Shannon has something especial, something that attracted me since the moment that we start to fight side by side on the Clone Wars. – Mace admitted and Yoda gave him an approved smile. – No that any of this matter because she saw me just as friend. From what I heard, she is already involved with one of the clones of her and Anakin's squadron.

\- Capitan Rex, I believe. Hide what she felt for him she always tried. – Yoda pondered, knowing that Mace had already accepted the fact that his love was not reciprocal. – Curious about what leaded you to support the Code's chance I was.

\- You know, I would have considered leave the Order for her, but I never had a chance on her love, after all, we never had the closest convivial on the galaxy. – He commented thoughtful. – Do the same thing as Anakin would be unthinkable, but she made me realize that, sometimes, we can't control what we feel no matter how disciplined we are.

\- About you she cares, just not romantically.

\- I know and, probably, it is better this way. I want Shannon to be happy, even if not with me, just the Force know how much she deserve this after everything she going thru. – Mace pondered. – Besides, I was trained for never develop bonds, love from distance is everything that I know, everything that I can do, I am not like her and Anakin. Her company is enough for me, even if we were just friends.

\- Your secret with me save it is. – Yoda assured him with a kind smile when he saw Mace's silent request.

Obviously the Grand Master Jedi had perceived his friend's feeling for quite some time, but since Mace never talked about the subject Yoda decided remain silence. However, privately, Yoda can't help but laugh towards the irony of all the situation.

The serious Mace Windu - one of most inflexible followers of the Jedi Code, the one that had created the lightsaber form Vaapad; the same one that neve believe and truest in the young Skywalker as the Chosen One foretold – have fallen in love for Shannon Skywalker. The girl that never cared to broke the Code to make the ones she loved happy; the young free spirit who tended to search the best on people long before lost hope on them.

Ironic indeed, but the Force has unusual ways to behave, as Yoda knew well. Without even realize, Shannon have changed Mace and his worldview, in the same way she made with Anakin and other Jedi.

She saved the Order not just because prevented Palpatine's victory and reformulated the Code, but because her natural goodness and determination had kept the Dark Side, that exist inside every one of them, away. Shannon was a treasure much bigger than even Yoda could have predicted when he met the nine years old idealist girl on her interview. She was also a Chosen One, however, unlike her brother, her mission never were to bring balance to the Force but guide them along the way and she had marvelously fulfilled her job.

POV Anakin

\- I still can't believe that you hid this from me this whole time, Skyguy. – Ahsoka complained, pointing to Padmé and me, what made Senator Organa laugh. – I am your Padawan!

\- And I already explained that we had to keep this as a secret, Snips. – I retorted. – And it's not like that you tell me everything about you, right?

\- You don't really believe that we wouldn't have realized your feelings to Lux Bonteri, Ahsoka, but thinking about this now, since Anakin and Padmé kept their relationship as a secret for three years, even that none of them are most describe people in the galaxy, maybe you could have fooled us. – I listened a voice and my back and turn around to see my sister. – After all, we are talking about Anakin.

\- It's good to see you too, Shan. – I grumbled sarcastic while she seated between Ahsoka and Senator Organa.

\- Am I lying, Bail?

\- No, you are not. – He admitted with a laugh, not caring, just like most people, that my sister tended to ignore formal treatment. – But it was so unreal and unbelievable that nobody ever considered that we could be right about them. That it could be true.

I just laugh while Shannon rolled her eyes, but, honestly, I didn't care that she was trying to tease me, I was too happy. The simple fact that I could go out with my wife, without worry that we were going to be catch, was more than enough for me.

-Didn't Obi-Wan came with you? – Ahsoka asked, bringing me back to reality.

\- No, he is taking care of the Younglings today so he can have a day off with Satine when she come from Mandalore. – Shannon explained. – By the way, he said that he will gonna try to meet you later.

\- How was your meeting? – Padmé asked, showing a lot more interest in Jedi business that she used to.

\- It was interesting, but I'm curious about one thing. Which one of you had the brilliant idea of a Jedi representative on the Senate? – Shannon answered sarcastic while pointed to my wife and the senator.

\- What? – Ahsoka and I shouted at the same time, what call the attention of the few restaurant's clients. However, it was not a surprise that my apprentice and I didn't see politics as a Jedi role.

\- I told you that they were going to send Shannon. – Padmé declared with a victorious smile, ignoring our question.

\- Don't blame me, I just voted in favor of the proposition. – Senator Organa defended himself when before my sister accusative look. – It was all her idea.

\- Padmé, I thought that you liked me.

\- And I thinking that Anakin was the only dramatic on the Skywalker's family.

\- Hey! – I complained, lightly pushing my padawan. – Don't start, Snips.

\- I like you, Shannon, but the Jedi presence should accelerate the negotiations and I had pretty good idea that Yoda was going to send you when I spoke to him. – Padmé answered with a worry look, truly believing that had hurt my sister's feelings, while se caress her belly. - It will be better for everyone if we solve this mess as soon as possible.

Ahsoka was the only one of us that didn't understand my wife's words and, for a moment, I wanted to kill Shannon for made Padmé remember this. She was worried that the Queen would remove her from diplomatic service when discovered about the baby.

Shannon and I had agreed that it was not a likely scenario, but my angel wanted to be sure that would leave the Senate in good hands before anyone find out about her. How, exactly, they still hadn't realized that she was pregnant or gossip about the father had started I didn't know, but I had a suspicion that my sister, Obi-Wan and Bail Organa were behind this.

\- I had the impression that this emotional games should just work with Anakin. – Shannon complained, even that she was not really upset. What didn't stopped her to stretch herself from behind Ahsoka to slap my neck.

\- Why did you do this? I had nothing to do with this.

\- Of course you have, you impregnate Padmé and now I can't deny her anything. – My sister argued, making the rest of the table laugh. – And since you two put me on this mess it is better that you make me company on the Senate during next week, got it? I'm not gonna be blamed if some stupid and Palpatine's admirer senator end falling from his station on the Senate in case I'm leave alone.

\- Should we send another Jedi with Shannon to prevent you two to help her throwing someone from the station? – Ahsoka asked, seeing the glaze exchange between the senators.

\- Maybe. – They answered together

I couldn't hold a laugh when I imagined some senators being pushed to death because had gone beyond my sister and pregnant wife's patience. I know it is morbid, but I felt so free after everything that we went to that I, probably, would be smile even in the worse tragedies. For the first moment in a long time, I was really happy.

POV Third Person

However, as should be expected, Anakin Skywalker wouldn't kept this idyllic happiness for much longer, actually, it lasted for just a few more hours. He had just picked Padmé on the Senate, after she had fret herself with another useless session, when his comlink biped, notifying him that both of them were waited for a Jedi Council meeting.

\- What happened? – Padmé asked worried, suspicious about the subject after remember a conversation with Bail Organa. I she knew that Anakin wouldn't like, at all, if she was right.

\- I have no idea, I just left from a meeting about the last focus of battle on the Outer Ring and nobody said anything about this to me.

He tried to get some information thru Shannon or Obi-Wan on their way to the Temple, but neither of them knew anything, actually, they were as surprise as the own Anakin with his convocation. But, although she didn't say to her brother, Shannon deduced that something must have happened on Senate since her morning meeting with Yoda.

\- Senator Amidala, Skywalker. – Mace greeted them when the couple entered the room, already complete with the council members.

\- Masters. – They answered together, not for the first time relaxing due to Shannon's presence as a member.

\- Excuse us for this call you must, but disturbing news we received.

\- The Intergalactic Banking Clan is planning to get power over the Republic by charging all of your war debts immediately, something that will destroy your already fragile structure, as you know very well senator. – Master Koon explained.

Shannon exchanged a worried look with Obi-Wan, both realizing the convocation reason, at the same time that Padmé frowned, once her suspicious had been correct. Anakin, definitely, wouldn't like that.

\- We need that you intervene for a deal, senator. – Mace continued cautious. – We need that you negotiate with their representative, Rush Clovis, when he come to Coruscant present the charging.

\- What?! – Anakin yelled, finally understanding. – No way in hell that this is going to happen!

\- Ani. – Padmé reprimanded him.

\- Anakin! – Shannon and Obi-Wan spoke at the same time, trying shut him up.

\- It's not what you are thinking, this time! – He complained outraged, and the truth were that, even if the Jedi could feel a little of jealous, this was not Anakin's dominant feeling. – Last time that Senator Amidala had to interact with him, she ended poisoned and almost died. This would already be a worrying condition for new encounter, but she is pregnant this time!

Most council members were shocked by Anakin's ability to control his emotions, something that he were never able to do before. Shannon and Obi-Wan were part of the few people that had already realized the absence of Anakin's fears after he had been allowed to tell the truth about Padmé and him. Shannon even went further to say that her brother's jealous have decreased because now Padmé could tell her suitors that she was married.

\- Even if hurts me to say, Anakin is right. – The redhead joked. – We can't put Senator Amidala on this mission, not now.

\- Master Skywalker. – Padmé called, signalizing that her sister-in-law shouldn't continuous. – Is there anyone else that can do this and succeed?

\- Afraid that not I am, senator. – Yoda answered, looking fixedly to the young senator.

\- So I'm going to arrange a meeting with Clovis.

\- Padmé…

\- I can take care of myself, Anakin. – She cut him and, honestly, he had already learned that it was pointless to argue with her when she decided to do something. – Besides, the Republic will not bear this imposition and, with all the problems that we are still facing because of Palpatine, I can't let this happen.

\- We are grateful for you commitment, senator, but I believe that it's a consensus in this council that we are not send you without protection. – Master Luminara clarified, soothing Anakin's nerves.

\- Yes. Alone you must not go. – Yoda agreed. – Skywalker, escort her you must.

\- With one of us? - Shannon asked, even that she was rarely called by her last name.

\- Anakin. – Yoda answered with a smile.

\- Which your permission, masters, I would like that Shannon went with me. – Anakin asked looking to his sister.

He realized that could still be tempted by the Dark Side, mainly because Padmé would have to deal with Clovis, and Anakin trusted his sister to prevent this risk, after all, Shannon's vision had frightened both twins. Besides, as Shannon always said, their mission tended to go wrong when they were apart and he didn't intended to prove her theory incorrect when Padmé was involved.

\- Permission granted. – Mace agreed, feeling that Shannon was happy for this decision. – May the Force be with you.

**I hope that you have liked the chapter and forgive me for any mistakes. I also want to tank everyone who favorite and follow the story, you have made me a very happy writer. **


	4. The calm after the storm part 2

POV Shannon

A week had passed since the Council meeting and Anakin, Padmé and I were on their apartment, preparing ourselves to Clovis' arrival.

\- There is still time for you to change your mind.

\- Anakin! – She complained while fixed her dress, helping to hide her pregnancy.

\- You behave so well when we were before the other Masters. Why can't you be mature about this when we are alone as well?

\- Because, my dear Shan, here I don't have to worry myself if I'm causing a good impression.

\- You seem to forget that I am also part of the council now, Anakin.

\- No, I didn't forget, but I know that you won't snitching me or think about return the code to its previous form. – He argued smirking at me.

\- If anyone tell how you two behave when you are alone, nobody would believe. – Padmé grumbled, even if we all knew that she was hiding a smile. – Well, only Obi-Wan would believe.

\- You are lucky, you had to see our fights when we were six.

\- We used to drive mommy crazy. – Anakin completed with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

\- She would be proud of you two, just as I am. – Padmé comforted him, giving him a kiss and hug me afterwards.

\- Mistress Padmé. – C-3PO called entering in the room. – Senator Clovis ship has just arrive.

With a whisper from her part and Anakin's grumble, they moved way from each other. Earlier that day, we had agreed that would be smarter to keep their marriage and her pregnancy hid, mainly thanks to why Padmé was so vital for the mission. But that didn't mean that they were happy about it.

\- Padmé, it is so good to see you again.

\- Hello, Rush. – She answered diplomatically, with an enthusiasm that she didn't have, after all I knew very well that his treason to her and to the Republic were never really forgiven.

\- You! – He yelled with his smile disappearing when he recognized my brother.

\- Yes, me. – Anakin retorted with a threatening voice. – Any problem with that?

\- What is a pilot doing here? – He questioned Padmé and I finally remembered that my brother went on that mission disguised, because it was against the Council orders.

\- Anakin is a Jedi Knight. – Padmé corrected him, putting herself between the two men. – And that is the Jedi Master Shannon Skywalker.

\- Why are the Jedi here?

\- Why it bother you? Are you hiding something?

\- They are good friends of mine and…

\- We had business with the Senator. – I completed for her, retaining my desire to use the Force to shut Anakin up. – As you must know, Coruscant have been busy since Palpatine's death. Anyway, we were already leaving, right Anakin?

\- Right. – He groaned and I hid a smile.

For a moment, I really thought that I would have to drag him out the apartment, but he ended following me to the corridor where we would be waiting. Ready to help her in few seconds if something went wrong.

\- Honestly, I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with your jealous crises after the self-control you shown in the meeting. As your only confident in the last three years, I had to endure this times enough for a lifetime.

\- I'm not as bad as in the first time. – He defended. – But it's easier to remain calm when I'm not seeing the way he looks at her.

\- Padmé loves you. – I assured him. – She would never have illegally married you, risking ruining her successful career in politics, if she didn't love you, Anakin.

\- I know, Shan… And think that I almost lost her.

\- Don't! Don't speak about it. – I begged, feeling the familiar pain in my head, and I closed my eyes in an attempt to erase the images that insisted to come back to my mind. – Please, do not speak about that again, it is enough that I'm haunted by my vision every night.

\- I'm sorry. – He said, quickly hugging me when he felt my pain through the Force.

\- You couldn't know.

\- You know what? Generally, between you and me, I'm the one with the nightmares. – He tried to joke, tapping the tip of my nose. – Is it going to help if you tell me about it?

\- You and I were running through the desert in Tatooine, we shouldn't be more than nine years old, and, incredibly, we were happy as if we were playing of something. – I told him with a smirk. – But then, we were surrounding by a shadow, with Palpatine's laugh in the background, and I were stuck while it wrapped you. When the shadow, finally, disappeared, and I can see my surrounding again, it is not you who were by my side, but the black helmet of my vision. Darth Vader's helmet.

\- Your vision is not going to happen; we already changed it, Shannon. – Anakin declared, drying the tears that rolled down my face. – I promise you that I will not be corrupted by the Dark Side.

I nodded in agreement and tried to smile at him, but I knew that were not the kind of nightmare that would disappear with comforting words or with the time. I would be haunted by those images, that reality, because, for me, it was as real as if I had lived all those years of Empire and Rebellion. I would never live again without the worry of assure that the future I saw would never come true.

\- What did you say? – I asked returning to reality and realizing that Anakin had spoken with me.

\- I asked if you spoke with Rex after all this mess.

\- We met once, before he went to Kamino solve his situation there, but with everything that is happen in the Senate and in the Order, we are limited to few conversations through hologram. However, we agreed to give a chance to "us" when things calm down.

\- My little sister is growing up. – He teased me while messed my hair. – And now has to deal with love and her important position as Jedi Master.

\- Would you stop?

\- What? I may be the Chosen One prophesized, but it didn't change the fact that you are the youngest member of the Council in the whole Jedi history.

\- Who told you about the prophecy?

\- Wait, did you know about it?

\- Yoda told me when we were going to Kashyyyk. Apparently, before Sidious' death there was a huge divergence about if you were or not the Chosen One. – I explained shrugging. – With everything that happened since I returned from the Wookiee planet, it is not exactly a surprise that I have forgotten that conversation.

\- Obi-Wan told me. – He answered me, clearly holding his laugh. – And, since you always change the subject, he also told me, in detail, your initial refusal about became a Jedi Master which I must say that probably was also a first in Jedi history.

\- Since we are twins, you know very well that I'm only 24 and I didn't think, actually, I still don't think, that I'm able to fulfill the expectations of a Jedi Master being so young and inexperienced.

\- Mother must have dropped you from a Hutt's barge when we were kids. – He argued and was my turn to roll my eyes.

However, before any of us could continue the teasing, we felt a feeling of satisfaction coming from the apartment. A sign that Padmé got the deal, as surprise as it sounds.

\- She is fast. – I verbalized my thoughts, knowing that only an hour had passed.

\- That is my girl. – Anakin answered me with a pride smile, which was soon changed for a frown. – I just don't understand why she still need to dinner with him if she already got the deal. Can't we simple send him away?

\- You know as well as I that things in politics don't work that way. At least on that aspect we could considered Palpatine as a good example. – I answered without caring to hide the rancor on my voice. – He certainly knew how to play the game and manipulate everyone around him.

\- I already apologized for trust in him, Shan.

\- Master Ani, master Shan. – C-3PO called us, walking in our direction with food and R2 by his side. – Mistress Padmé asked me to bring something for you to eat without our guest realize, why I cannot understand. You must be dinning with them.

\- It's complicated, 3PO. – I answered patiently. – But thank Padmé for us, please.

\- I don't understand human behavior R2. – We heard he complained for the astromech droid while they returned to the apartment, which, of course, only made Anakin and I started to laugh.

\- We really mess up with this droid's programming.

\- We were nine, Anakin, you should be happy that our only mistake was to give him an exaggerated moralism and annoying commitment to the rules. – I argued. – Which, I admit, is a little ironic since none of us have ever had one of this characteristic. Really, I don't know what we had in mind when we put this on the programming.

\- We could have fixed him along the years, but I can't bear to change him. Like it or not, he was our first big mechanic work and, no matter how annoying he can be, I kind of like him that way. – Anakin pondered, turning to face me. – He was one of the good memories I have from our childhood.

\- We spent nights without sleep to work on him after we stole some pieces from Watto's shop in the morning. – I remembered, seeing clearly the kids that we used to be. – I fondly remember the podracer that freed us and of some small inventions that I built for the Project, but those nights have a special place in my heart. Build C-3PO was something only our, the moment when we could be just the Skywalker twins.

\- I hate that planet with all my strength, even knowing that you have a different point of view, but…

\- Not even two ex-slaves could have just bad memories of their childhood. And mother helped a lot on this, after all, she always tried to protect us from the cruelty of the world.

\- She didn't... – It was rare made my brother smile when speaking about mom or Tatooine, reason to why I was so proud of myself for achieve this, but I also understood why he stopped himself. I had felt too. – There is something wrong.

I didn't disagree, I didn't say anything, I just ran after him. And, this time, I couldn't accusing him of exaggerate in his jealous, because the discomfort that we felt through the Force proved to be Padmé trying to push Clovis away.

\- Rush, don't! – Padmé demanded, defecting his attempts to kiss her, and I saw the angry start to overcome my brother.

\- Are you deaf? – Anakin yelled, pushing Clovis away from Padmé before I could stop him, which I'm not sure if I would have done. – Didn't you hear that she don't want you?

\- What are you two still doing here? – Clovis retorted with angry. – And why do you care so much? I thought that Jedi couldn't love.

Obviously, considering all the time that my brother had to hide the true, a thing which he was never good at, I must say, it was not a surprise that the commentary irritated Anakin even more. However I were not expecting him to punch Clovis' face.

\- Ani! – Padmé yelled desperate, and I saw her hand protectively rest on her belly.

\- Do you want to fight? Great! But be sure to do this as a man, without your Jedi tricks, after all, you will not stay in the Order for a long time after I tell them about your behavior today.

\- Done.

\- Stop! – I screamed, using the Force to hold both men in their place. Everything that I didn't need was Padmé going in premature labor because my stupid brother stressed her.

\- Shannon, let me teach a lesson to this idiot.

\- Anakin, you are better than this and was doing an amazing job controlling your temper, so I won't let you screw everything because of this jerk. – I retorted, facing my brother, so he would stop to use his own abilities on the Force to get rid of me, before turn my attention to Clovis. – As for you, representative Clovis, what happens inside the Jedi Temple or any relationship between my brother and Senator Amidala is none of your business.

\- Your brother?

\- Because, no matter what, you don't have the right to force her, or any women for that matter, to do anything she didn't want. As for your initial question, you must be really dumb to believe that we were going to leave her alone to meet someone that poisoned her.

\- I… I…

\- Go away, Clovis. – Padmé spoke while put a hand on my brother shoulder. She might not be a Jedi, but she knew Anakin enough to realize that we need to calm him. – Trying to give a second chance to our friendship was clearly a mistake.

\- Padmé…

\- Leave my house before I'm forced to ask Anakin and Shannon to make you leave.

I was really impressed by how my sister-in-law could revert the situation to make it sound as if she had truly invited him with good faith, when we were manipulating him since the beginning. But Clovis didn't know that and he worked with her time enough to know that she wouldn't negotiate again, so he turned to his speeder.

Something that made Anakin's posture relax immediately.

\- Are you all right, angel? – He asked, his eyes changing from threatening to loving in seconds.

\- It's everything ok, Ani. We are fine.

Unfortunately, Clovis was not far enough that he didn't listen them, so he turned his head to look at them. I could felt his jealous and surprise when he realize that my brother and Padmé were holding each other; she resting her head on his shoulder and Anakin caressing her belly with his real hand, but I almost couldn't remain serious before his expression when he realize the truth.

\- You are pregnant!

\- Yes. – Anakin muttered, even if it wasn't a question. – Any problem with that?

\- I thought that you were smarter than let an affair ruined your reputation, Padmé.

I was ready to stop Anakin from doing something stupid, even if I couldn't understand how Clovis was so crazy to continue testing my brother's explosive temperament. For the Force's sake, he was known as the Hero With no Fear, it was supposed to be a hint. However, I soon realize that I didn't have motives to worry, because Padmé kept him stopped, even if she was as angry as him. Clovis achieved the amazing task of not only anger my brother, but also my sister-in-law.

\- There is nothing here to ruin my reputation. – She declared with her voice as cold as ice. A tone that I never listened her use before. – Until the last time I checked, there was no demerit of a woman be waiting her husband's child.

\- Husband?!

\- Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and I have been married for four years.

\- I told you to stay away of business that weren't yours. – I commented with a sarcastic laugh. – Now, in case you didn't have listened, leave my sister-in-law's apartment before I let my brother throw you out.

He didn't start to discuss again and left the room running, scared of the threat that Anakin and I represented, which is funny since that, as Jedi, we were supposed to be guardians of the peace in the galaxy. But, in this particular case, and forgetting Anakin's jealous, I would say that Roush Clovis deserved the lesson.

\- Where are you going? – Anakin asked confused when he saw that I was also leaving the apartment.

\- To the Jedi Temple. Someone has to warn the Council that your married will be holonet's headline tomorrow. – I explained, shrugging. – It's the only thing that Clovis could still do to avenge his broken heart.

\- I really tried to keep things under control, but…

\- You fulfilled the mission that was given to you. You got the deal and prevented that the Republic to bankrupt. – I remembered her. – We all knew that we would have to announce the change sooner or later, so don't you dare blame yourself for Clovis' choices, Padmé. Actually, there is just one thing that I can't understand.

\- What?

\- How could you like him in some point of your life?

\- I was just a teenager. – She retorted. – I didn't know what I was doing!

\- This is not an excuse. I had an excellent taste for women since I was nine. – Anakin argued smirking for her, and both of us couldn't hold a laugh. We all remembered that first meeting in Watto's shop very well.

POV Padmé

Shannon was right. Clovis did tell about my wedding to the gossip network of Coruscant in revenge, and, despite the Order announce about the changing in the Code, my fellow senators knew the minimum of math to realize that it wasn't the reality when Anakin and I married.

I must admit, however, that the news didn't have a huge repercussion, since the common population tended to like us, with or without scandal, but, unfortunately, I couldn't say the same of the senators. They seem to live just to scandals and intrigues. So, after the revelation, I started to receive strangers glares while I walked through the hallways and I also knew that their favorite gossip subject was my advanced pregnancy, even that none of that had realized this until them.

So it was a relieve that my friends remain by my side, protecting me from this niggardly, and Shannon's presence on the Senate during that week was indispensable, not only because of the politic aspect, but also to shut up all the gossip about me. Just one angry glare, which made her strangely similar to Anakin, was enough to stop every whisper and I'm under the impression that she is teaching this technique to Bail and Mon, for when she wasn't around.

Gladly, the news didn't arrive on Naboo, an intervention of the Jedi or my friends I'm sure, but I saw myself in the obligation to tell the queen before she finds out from someone else. I admitted that I was nervous, because I may not have wanted to stay in politics after finished my mandate as queen, but I also couldn't imagine myself leaving now, and – even with Obi-Wan, Bail, Mon, Shannon, my handmaids and Anakin telling me that I was paranoiac – I couldn't see other decision to be made by the queen.

I'm glad to say that I was wrong.

Of course she was not happy to find out about the story and that her main senator was pregnant, but when she realize that my marriage was no longer illegal and that I wish to remain on my current position, even with the baby, her posture change. She not only gave me her authorization, but also her blessing, to continue as a senator, in her own words: I was too valuable to the nubbian politics to stay away from the Senate.

\- Galaxy to Padmé. – Shannon joked, waving in front of my face.

Which brought me back to reality, to the small restaurant where she, Bail and I were lunching. It was her last day working with us on the Senate, so we wanted an intimal farewell, not some meeting to establish alliances or continued the debates.

\- Sorry, I was a little distracted.

\- Are you thinking about the election? – Bail asked me. – Because, for the first time in a while, I think everything is going to be all right.

\- How could not, after the Jedi Master's speech supporting the Delegation candidate?

\- I swear that if you weren't pregnant I would punch you and Anakin that forgive me. – She complained, but I knew that she wasn't really mad. Actually, I came to learn that Shannon had a huge complex about being made the attention center. – You didn't use to tease me so much.

\- Blame my years living with your brother.

\- Don't worry, I already blame. – She answered me, with made Bail laugh.

\- How are we supposed to survive without your sarcastic comments, on our lunch, now that we experiment this entertainment, Shannon? I think that I used to consider the Jedi extremely serious people.

\- It's what we want the galaxy to think. – She joked. – But, about your other problem, I think that I could record some hologram if you want, however, it will not stop you two to call a senator by some very offensive names.

\- And since when we could depend on you for this? Apparently, Anakin was not the only one to be influenced by Tatooine's language, and, as far as I remember, it were we that needed our self-control to prevent you to use this language as well as restrain ourselves.

\- Breha always told me that she envied my ability to restrain insulting someone. – Bail commented with a smile.

\- How is she, by the way?

\- She is well, considering everything, and I'm going to spend some days in Alderaan, before the results of the election, to see her. I didn't have the opportunity to go home since this mess began.

\- I knew the feeling. – I commented, remembering the last time that I went to Naboo and the many months that Anakin and I staid apart because of the war.

\- I hope that you can rest. – Shannon told him, even if she was putting a hand on shoulder to comfort me. She could probably feel my emotions through the Force.

\- You know, we were thinking about adopt a child because we always wanted a daughter. But I don't think that would be wise to continue this plan now.

Shannon and I knew very well that he was talking about the fact that his name was appointed, with the Delegation and Jedi's support, to compete as Chancellor.

\- You two will be amazing parents one day. – I finally spoke. – And I'm not saying this just because my hormones are mess up.

\- You will also be a marvelous mother, Padmé. – Bail assured me before turned to Shannon. – And I dare to say the same about you.

\- I don't intend to have children so soon, Anakin alone gives me plenty of work. – She joked, although I could see pain hid in her eyes. – No offenses, Padmé.

\- He is your brother, I can't be offended every time that complain or tease him.

\- Ladies, I'm sorry but I must leave you now. – Bail warned your, even though he was still laugh thanks to our family interaction. – I can give you a ride before I leave to Alderaan if you want.

\- Go home to your wife, Bail. – I answered with a kind smile.

\- I will take care of her. – Shannon assured him, answering a worry that only she could sense through the Force.

Obviously I didn't refrain myself to roll my eyes, since, just like my husband, Shannon, Bail, Obi-Wan and some other Jedi considered that it was their responsibility to protect me because I were pregnant. Almost as if they believe that I would broke if at least one of them wasn't around or that I could start to give birth at any second.

\- You know that I don't need protection twenty four hours a day. – I grumbled once we were alone. – I can take care of myself.

\- Your definition of security is controversial, to say the least, mainly considering your historic.

\- You understood me, Shannon!

\- You have to be patient with us. Anakin, as you always knew, is, by nature, worried with your security, so… of course my brother will be ten times more protectionist now, especially after the nightmares, because don't think, for a moment, that he has forgotten them. As for the rest of us, well… you must remember that are the first pregnant woman in our inner circle and we want to make sure that you won't be alone in case you need something, so, yes, we are going to be over-protectors because is the only way we can make up for our inexperience. – She explained, shrugging. – If I were you, I would just accept this, because you will not change our behavior.

\- You know, this is what Thypos has been telling me since he became my security chef when I was still a queen, well, this and that I didn't make his job easy.

\- That you certainly didn't, but, don't worry, I know that this baby is going to be an excellent revenge to all the white hair you and Anakin gave us. – She joked. – But now, speaking as your sister-in-law and future worried aunt, I must insist that you too need to rest. Don't get me wrong, I admire you commitment to the Republic, but, before you start to complain, I must remind you that can't worry just with yourself right now, because all this stress is going to be bad for the baby.

\- I know that and this time you won't need to oblige to do anything. Actually, Anakin must arrive at any moment and we are going to enjoy some time alone before the baby is born. – I explained, even if I didn't understand why Shannon were laughing. – Apparently, the Counsel thought that he deserved a break after all the situation with Clovis and Palpatine.

\- My dear Padmé, you sometimes forget that I am part Counsel now, so you don't have to explain them to me.

\- And you could bet that I deserve this break. – The unmistakable voice of my husband made itself heard on my back, making me understand Shannon reaction.

\- Please, don't start doing this in front of me. – She complained while we kissed. – Those weeks with you two in Lake Country were enough for lifetime, thank you very much.

\- We love you too Shannon. – Anakin retorted, seating beside me and kissing me again to tease her. – But you must know that I would be extremely happy if I don't see you or anyone else in the next days.

\- Anakin! – I scolded him.

\- Don't worry, I have also received a license and have plans for it. – She answered and I think that, for the first time, I saw her blush.

\- Spill it out. – Anakin told, realizing that she was hiding something.

\- Rex finally finished the paperwork that have to sign now that the war is over and he want to enter to the Republic army as more than a clone. So… he must be arriving in Coruscant by morning. – She explained with her blue eyes shining in excitement.

I can't help but smile, even if I didn't know the clone commandant that she fall in love very well, I always wanted that she found love and happiness, after all, Shannon was our biggest ally and protector during all those years. She deserved that reward more than anyone else that I know.

The truth was that I loved Anakin with all my heart, but, even if Shannon hadn't become part of my family through marriage, I would considered her as a true sister.

\- I think I must start preparing my intimidator speech, even if I must say that I never thought that I would have to play the role of a protective brother.

\- Anakin, you were the one that was asking me if we have already spoken!

\- I know, but now he is really coming to stay with you and I have to make clear that he will be a dead clone if he hurt my little sister.

\- First of all, we are twins so stop call me little sister; second, Rex was our captain during the whole Clone Wars, I think that he already know very well what you and I are capable to do when we are angry or when somebody hurt a person that we love; and third, keep your exaggerated protectionism to our wife and kid.

\- You know, that was the only good thing in the old code, I didn't have to worry with you dating someone. – He retorted, making me roll my eyes. They could be so immature when they wanted.

\- I must remind you that I am your sister, Anakin, and, despite what the code used to say, we are sited here with your pregnant wife. So, as you can see, the code were not important for some people, mainly the ones with Skywalker as a surname.

\- It may be so, but you were the one that incorporated all Obi-Wan's love of the rules.

\- Hey, I break the rules too!

\- Yes, but just because you are a Skywalker and don't try deny that you always felt guilty after. I, on the other hand, never have this problem, if I lost my sleep on nights is because of whole different reason. – He answered blinking to me and that my turn to blush.

\- Ok, too much information. – Shannon said with a horrified look. – I'm leaving before you decided to tell me more about the things that you two do behind closed doors. If you need me, is just send me a message.

\- You are a jerk. – I complained, hitting his shoulders while I watched Shannon quickly move away. – This is not the kind of subject that you talk about in public conversations.

\- Yep, but I am your jerk. – He retorted while helped me to get up from the chair. – And I'm about to pass sometime alone with beautiful wife without no worry that we may be interrupt by a call, because now they know very well why I'm not on the Jedi Temple. So I'm sorry for make my sister leave as fast as I can.

\- You could have just ask her.

\- You have a sister too, Padmé, what will be the funny in just ask?

\- You are a jerk, Anakin. – I repeated, even if I were smiling. – I just want to see if you will think that this is so funny once Shannon decided to get revenge on you.

He just laughed, dismissing my supposition, especially because we both knew that Shannon didn't really mind his teasing. And on that moment, I decided follow my sister-in-law's advice and just enjoy the moment, after all, we all deserve a day-off after the least days.

POV Third Person

They should have imagined that, considering who they were, the perspective of a few calm days, without unpleasant interruption, was completely utopic, but even Anakin's Jedi ability couldn't have foreseen what were waiting for them on the apartment.

\- Master Anakin, my lady...

\- Not now, Threepio, just arrive. – Anakin cut him while helped Padmé to get out of the speeder. – The next domestic crises can wait a few minutes.

\- But... – He gave up once he realize that none of humans was giving him attention. – Oh dear!

Particularly in this case, they should have listened Threepio, at least they wouldn't almost had a heart attack when they saw the visitors waiting for them on the living room, or better yet, waiting for Padmé.

\- Padmé, we… - Jobal's smile disappeared when she realize that her daughter were not alone and seemed scared to see her family again.

\- Mom? Dad? What are you doing in Coruscant? – She asked in a shrilly, even if Anakin was trying to calm her through the Force.

\- We heard about the Chancellor's death and how the Senate became a complete mess. – Ruwe explained looking from his daughter to the Jedi. – We hadn't seen you in almost an year and didn't seem very likely that you would have a chance to visit Naboo soon, so your mother and I decided that the only way for us to see our daughter were coming to Coruscant. We thought that you would be happy to see us after all this time.

\- I am happy! – She retorted, recovered from the shock, but didn't dare to hug them. – I just spent a whole afternoon in long debate on Senate and I were surprise to see you two here, it's nothing more than that. Anakin was kind enough to give me a ride home, but I'm sure that you still remember him.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, in a silence question about why she didn't tell the true for her parents, but Padmé's only answered was to let him see the fear in her eyes. She hid so much of her life and for such long time that now she feared her parents' reaction.

But, obviously, the Nabberrie couple didn't lost their glance exchange or the way that the Jedi were still holding their younger daughter's hand, after all, they have realized in the first and only visit of Anakin to the family that he had feelings for her. However, Jobal was the first one to realize the true reason behind her daughter jitter and why, despite that she were glowing.

\- You are pregnant!

\- What?! – Ruwe yelled look from her wife to daughter, which choose to hide her face on her husband's shoulder.

\- You knew that you would have to tell them eventually. – Anakin murmured to her.

Ruwe may not have listened the Jedi's worlds, but their interaction left not doubts about who was Padmé's baby father and his vision acquired a peculiar red shade. In his opinion, no one could mess with his little girls.

\- Have you impregnate my daughter?!

Actually, Ruwe might have started a fight with Anakin to defend his daughter's honor, even if he was not a violent person, if Padmé hadn't acquired some experience after the Clovis incident and haven't stayed between the two men.

\- Dad, stop! Yes, Anakin and I are expecting a child, but you don't understand, we are married. – She spoke quickly, afraid to lose her courage.

\- Married? Since when? – Jobal asked as surprised as her husband.

\- Four years. – Anakin answered for Padmé. – We got married right after Geonosis' battle.

\- And have you never thought about telling us, Padmé?

\- It's was complicated, mom, until a few days ago what we did were forbidding for the Jedi Counsel. Anakin could have been expelled from the Order if they found out. - She explained, trying to calm things down. – No one could knew about our marriege, not even you.

\- But, all those years?

\- Please, don't be mad with her, it was all my fault for being a Jedi. – Anakin answered to defend his wife, but with a calm that were unusual to him. – We were wrong to keep this as a secret, not just from you two, but from great friends that could have helped us, but we were young and didn't want to risk that anyone tried to stop us.

\- And we didn't want anyone else having to pay the consequence for our choice.

Ruwe was still angry, but his wife's hand on his shoulder was a reminder that he must remain calm. Lose their daughter marriage and know that she spent years living a lie, definitely were not what they dreamed for Padmé. The truth was, she had been a proud and a worry for the family since she enter the diplomatic service and became queen at the age of fourteen, but they have always imagined that, despite the distance that her job had created, they would be by her side on the important moments of her life.

However, despite all the hurt, Jobal could see that couple loved each other deeply and just wanted to be together, what helped her to feel better.

\- What about your career? – Ruwe asked, for his wife's disapproval. They had already lost too much of Padmé's life to risk an alienation from their daughter.

\- I will remain as a Senator and by the queen request. – She answered as calm as she could. – I know that this is not what you were expecting from me and, you can be sure, that this is not the way that I wanted to tell you the true. But suppose that is better than you discovered through the holonet.

\- It wasn't that bad.

\- Ani, you are one the most famous generals of the Clone Wars and I'm not, exactly, an anonymous person, as you know very well. You should be happy that Clovis' gossip still hadn't reached the whole galaxy and that most people, unlike my fellow senators, have more important things to do than care about the personal lives of their heroes.

\- And who you think are holding the news? - He retorted with a small smile.

\- Oh, I have no doubt that, somehow, Shannon find the address of the transmitter and joined a task force to damage the towers or she bullied the paparazzi to leave us alone. Actually, knowing her and our friends, they probably did both. – She answered laughing, momentarily forgetting her parent's presence. – Although doesn't seem like, she can be very intimidating when she want.

\- It runs in the family.

\- This is funny, I always thought that it was because she practiced on you.

\- Don't be ridiculous, Shannon can't intimidate me.

\- Careful or I will ask for Artoo to record a proof. – She retorted.

\- Sorry, but what are you talking about? – Jobal asked confused, finally daring to interrupt them.

\- My sister, Shannon Skywalker.

\- You met her on that visit on Naboo. – Padmé remembered. – She was redhead Jedi that traveled with Anakin to protect me.

\- And what about your child? – Ruwe asked, once again insisting in the subject. – Padmé, you are a smart girl, you can't honest believe that things will remain the same once you have a child.

\- I'm not naïve, father, and of course I know that things will change, but won't be the first or the last politician to have children. The fact that I'm pregnant don't mean that have to abandon everything.

\- It may be, but I doubt that any other senator have had a child with a Jedi.

\- What are you implying? – Anakin asked angrily.

\- You will not be by her side to help with the child, will you? You will be traveling through the galaxy while my daughter deal with the consequence of your relationship.

\- Dad!

\- Yes, I'm Jedi and, sure, I will have to leave Coruscant on mission, but so will Padmé as a Senator and don't you dare imply that I will be happy to be away from my wife and kid, because you will fool if think this about me. – Anakin retorted sharply. – Both of our works is too important to galaxy for us to abandon them, but I will never abandon Padmé alone because of this. She and our baby are the most important people in my life.

Ruwe still wasn't happy with the situation or pass to resent less the Jedi, but he know his daughter and that keep the discussion only would make Padmé angry with him. After all, she had inherited his temper.

\- I still don't like the way you did things or that you hid from us, Padmé, but you are our daughter and we want you to be happy. – Ruwe said after a moment, making Jobal breath with relieve. – If this is what you choose, we have no right to try to change your mind.

\- Thanks dad. – She answered, hugging him with a radiant smile. – I know it's not easy, but have never been happier in life.

\- Welcome to family, Anakin. – Jobal greeted him with a maternal smile, glad, despite everything, that Padmé had found someone that loved her so much. – But I must warn you that our older daughter will not be happy with this news, you see, she and Padmé used to be the best confidants.

\- I'm sure that Sola will also understand why we had to hide the true. – Padmé argued, not wanting to tell that her sister may not knew about the wedding or the pregnancy, but knew that Anakin and her had been together for the last four years. – By the way, are you going to stay for dinner? I'm afraid that it nothing fancy because we weren't expecting visitors today, but I would love your company.

\- I think that this will the perfect opportunity for a catch up and we have a lot to talk about.

\- Should we invite Shannon? – Padmé asked in a whisper, so only Anakin would hear her.

\- Are you crazy? Your parents are already pissed off with us because of all the secrecy, at least, give them some time to get used to the idea before introduce them to my sister, cause, came on Padmé, they will realize that she knew all along and they will not be please with it.

And Anakin were right. With the time, the Naberrie's became found of them, mainly because of how happy he made Padmé and the joy of their grandchildren, but never truly forgot how they were shut off on the beginning of couple life and how they preferred to trust on his family instead of hers. Not that the Naberrie hated Shannon, they just couldn't feel comfortable around her, once they realize that she had been the witness of their wedding.

**Hey, sorry for taking so long for post the new chapter, but college was crazy so… Anyway, I hope that you have liked. **


End file.
